Stuck
by Tshk
Summary: Characters from tons of popular movies, shows and more. What happens when the're all stuck in one place they can't get out of? Or can they? Includes: starwars, LOTR, digimon, pirates of the caribbean, halo, StarTreck, and much more! Please R
1. Prologue

I really should not be starting new stories cause I've got to continue my other ones, but oh well. Non-sense and fun was always my favorite, I need to take a break from my serious stuff… not that this isn't going to be a lame story anyway!!!

**Dedicated to my favorite movies/shows/games and their characters. **

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters unless mentioned.

**Claimer:** I do own the character "Pitch" but I don't own Halo.

**My bro's claimer:** Stev owns the "Lord Sauron" Character, but he doesn't own halo either. (Those are our Halo names)

If you don't know who some of these people are, Look up the names I've given on Google images or something, and you'll get the picture.

**INTRODUCTION! **

Many places… many stories… but worlds apart, they are. They think that the world, or the life that they know is the only one they have… the only one there is! They know of other people, with other lives, but some people… only some will have their eyes opened.

**Chapter one:**_The nameless man… I mean land_

A man… let's call him Jed, as he was in one of his lives, rode up on his trusty steed to a small town amidst the large desert of Mexico. Before entering, he waved his eyes across it, eyeing every man, beast or bird that moved. He knew exactly where he was, and exactly what he was doing there. His face was quite dirty, and his throat was aching for water. He squinted his eyes and looked closer to see "El Gato", the small tavern. He then spurred his horse and rode in. And, tying his horse to a post in front of the tavern, he hopped off and strode in.

Pushing the swinging doors aside, he caught the barman's attention. The old man smiled and held up a bottle of scotch. Jed shook his head and reaching under his poncho, he took out a match and lit a cigar. The old man looked puzzled for a moment then said,

"Well, what is you want, sir?"

Jed felt his whiskers for a second then leaned onto the counter. "Tell me, have you seen anyone new to this town come in recently?"

"Well, as a matter of fact," the old man started to say but he was interrupted by a crash outside. Jed stood up strait and reached for his pistol that was at his side. He slowly made his way to the door, ready to shoot, but was surprised by the most spectacular thing! It was something he had definitely never seen before! There was dust rising all around the middle of the small town. Most of the inhabitants hid in their houses from the thing, but Jed walked straight up to it. Yes, there was a large blue-colored sphere that glowed and whistled with wind and electricity bursting from it. He squinted his eyes (As he always does) and reached forward fearlessly. But before he knew it…

He was gone.

_(Jed: Clint Eastwood) _

…

Princess Leia laughed and clapped her hands to the joyful songs that the Ewoks played. The destruction of the Empire was such a triumph, and there was never a time when she was happier! She turned her head to see Han ruffling Luke's hair in a tight bear hug. She was so glad they were finally friends! She ran up to them and wrapped her arms around them as well in excitement.

"We did it! I can't believe it!" she cried again for the hundredth time.

"Of course we did!" Han Solo shouted over the music.

"Hang on guys." Luke seemed a bit distracted and an away from them.

"What's his problem, anyway?" Han rolled his eyes, his arms still wrapped around Leia.

She smiled after him knowingly. "I don't know." She leaned her head on Han's chest for a moment, but then, seeing something that caught her eye, she jumped away and ran after something in curiosity.

"What? Where are _you_ going?" Han shouted after and then followed. He ran through the forest and pushed past branches, but she was nowhere! He stopped running and called out for her. But it was too late; she was gone.

_(Princess Leia: STAR WARS) _

…

"He's beautiful! I have never seen a child look so kingly!" Legolas held Eragorn's child lovingly. "You did well." He turned to Arwin and smiled. "I know this gives all of Gondor joy."

"Indeed it does!" Eragorn took back his newly born son and held him carefully. "It is such a joy to have a family… a son."

Legolas nodded.

"And I have never been more happy." Arwin smiled and took her husband's hand. "And when will _you_ find a wife, prince?"

"Well, I don't know." Legolas laughed. "But I don't think I will ever find a maiden as beautiful as you in all the land. Unless it is your daughter, of course." Eragorn laughed at this as well.

"Oh come, you will never be so happy until you find a woman, I assure you." The king put his arm around his wife.

"Oh, I'm sure I will never be as happy as you." He said with a smile. "But I still find pleasure walking in the woods and singing. And of course, hunting for orcs with Gimli." He finished with a laugh.

Eragorn began to say something else… probably something about the hobbits, but Legolas only half listened as he was preoccupied with something else his elf-eyes spotted in the distance.

"Eragorn." He interrupted whatever the king was saying. "Please, Excuse me!" he bowed and then ran off into the distance.

_(Legolas: Lord Of the rings)_

…

Stardate: 123456789.10

"Captain, I'm getting strange readings on the triquarter." Mr. Spoke raised his head to look at Captain Kirk of the enterprise.

"What is it, Mr. Spock?" Jim darted a glance at his science officer and walked over.

"A very large power source is… It's off the scale, captain. It is just over there." He pointed in the direction of a mountain.

"Jim, we just beamed down on a planet to pick up some dylithium crystals. I don't think we need to-- …" Dr. McCoy began to speak but the captain held up is hand.

"No, it's alright bones, I think we should check this out."

"I don't know… I have a wery bad feeling about this too, Captain." Ensign Checov looked down at his triquarter. "There power readings are disrupting my triquarter. It isn't even working anymore!"

Captain Kirk became even more curious and led the crew through the woods and toward the power source. "Captain, I believe it is just around this corner." Spock pointed out as the darted around it.

"Jim… do you really think we should…" Dr. McCoy followed hesitantly.

_(Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, Leonard McCoy, Pavol Checov: Star Treck, Original Series) _

…

Location: Coagulation

"Slayer"

"Pitch" arrived onto the map holding a pistol and a plasma rifle. _Are you kidding me? I always land on the map with the worst weapons! _ He thought to himself. He ran up the side path of the mountain and found a sniper rifle. Looking through it he spotted "Lord Sauron", his biggest rival, jumping over to the warthog. _Great, he already knows I'm about to snipe him. _Pitch aimed carefully and kept his gun pointed at Lord Sauron as he got into the warthog. Then, carefully pulling the trigger, he sniped him with a headshot.

"YES!" he threw his fists in the air. "First kill!"

Pitch then turned around to jump down to the Blue base and get in the tank, but before he could even turn around, Lord Sauron was already right behind him with an Energy sword. Before Pitch could say "Crumbs" he appeared on the other side of the map with new weapons. Yet again, he was stuck with lame weapons: A Pistol and a Carbine.

"Oh brother." He growled. He quickly started jumping around the map into action and found himself inside the red Base. He ran around inside, making sure his radar didn't show of Lord Sauron being anywhere near, and then climbed inside the Banshee (A small one-man flying thing).

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" he flew out of the base and around the map in his Banshee for a bit until he found a sniping spot way high up on the mountain that you could only get to using a banshee. He flew towards it, but losing control smashed right into the side of the mountain. Normally, that wouldn't be much of a problem, but from Lord Sauron's point of view, as he was aiming a rocket launcher ay Pitch, It looked as though the Banshee, and Pitch in it, blew up and out of the Map completely, never to return.

_(Pitch: Halo) _

…

Wow! It's late!!! If you didn't notice, the first chapter is introducing some characters and giving you a taste of the story! I have TONS of others I am going to put in, and if you have any favorite movies/shows/games etc, Classic movies, fun shows, favortie movies, Disney movies, I DON CARE! I love em all. Just let me know, and if I like them/know about them, I'll add characters. But this is going to be an amazing story, you just don't know what its about yet!

R&R!


	2. Chapter 1

**Stuck!**

_Inspired by "The prisoner"_

**_Notice_: **the change of name? It's more fitting to what the story is about.

_If you are confused about the characters, see the list at the bottom… or just look them up on Google! _

**Chapter one: **

_Berryville_

- _Berryville is a small town in the middle of nowhere. To those inside, there is no way in and no way out. It could be called a perfect, quaint town. In the small neighborhood, there is one street, 1st avenue, which runs down about half a mile and is lined with good-sized houses on either side. Each house is exactly like the one next to it and the one across from it. 1st avenue hits Main Street up on its north end. Along Main Street runs the town. There is a small food market, a small medical building, and a couple of other small, needed shops to keep a town and it's people running. No one knows where the electricity and water run from; no one knows where the people in the town come from, or how they got there. They are just there. A fence surrounds the entire town and one street, the west side of Main, runs through the gate and out of the town. No one goes in or out of it. Every lawn is perfectly green and cut, and every street is perfectly paved and clean. One could say it is the most perfect town in the whole word. -_

An old man stood quietly on top of a stool, watching all the hustle and bustle of the new arrivals. Most of them were either shouting and pushing, or they were silently looking around suspiciously. After a few moments of waiting for people to realize he was standing there, he cleared his throat, showing a strange sense of authority. Most everyone quieted down and looked at him.

"Hello." He spoke very clearly. And, considering his old, wrinkly appearance, it surprised a couple who weren't expecting such a dominating voice. "Welcome to Berryville. I am your mayor." He stopped and smiled for a moment and then continued. "This is where you all are going to live… for the rest of your lives."

The last statement started uproar and everyone began to shout at him saying things like, 'What is going on here?' 'How did I get here?' or 'who are you anyway?' He had somewhat of an annoyed look on his face and then shouted over the crowd.

"SILENCE!" Surprisingly, his commanding voice silenced all in earshot and they all stood there listening. "You must understand," he looked at them cautiously. "You can never leave here. You are to all live together in peace and start your lives here together in Berryville, making it a proud place to live in."

This started another uproar, and a man, seeming to be a leader of his kin stepped forward and shouted to the mayor with a voice of authority.

"You can't just… kidnap us and make us stay here! We have our own free will!" he tried to sound reasonable, and honorable at that.

"Oh yes I can, captain Kirk." The mayor gave him a knowing look.

"How… how do you know my name?"

"I know all your names." The mayor raised his voice. "Now, I will assign each of you to your house."

"You and what army?" a man who was armed in some sort of high-tech battle armor stepped forward menacingly.

The mayor chuckled. "Brute strength wont work here. You may injure me, but that will not help you in any way. You need your mayor to survive."

**…**

Believe it or not, some friendly Berryville police officers helped the new population into their assigned houses. And now, that is where you will find them.

**…**

In the house just at the corner of Main and 1st, Captain James T. Kirk was holding a meeting at his house with his fellow crew who had been taken with him.

"Jim, what is going on here?" Dr. McCoy wrung his fists.

"I don't know…" the captain thought hard. "We must have been sucked into some energy wave that sent us here. Don't worry; we've been in worse before. They always have a weak spot."

"Vat do you think, Mr. Spock?" Checov, the Russian navigator questioned the Vulcan.

"I'm not sure yet, but I would like to speak with the mayor, he seems to be a very logical humanoid."

"I don't care what you think of him, just figure out how to get us out of here!" McCoy slammed the table.

"No one move!" said a voice at the door. Everyone, startled, turned to see the tall, armored man standing there mightily.

"Is he human?" McCoy muttered under his breath.

"His stature seems to be humanoid." Spock answered calmly.

"Of course I'm human, you idiots! Now you seem like you guys know what's going on, and I want to know." He marched into the house, tracking dirt of the newly vacuumed carpet. They didn't really seem to care, so he seated himself on a couch next to Kirk who he assumed was the leader. (Which he was)

"You must be the resident of the house across from us." Spock remarked.

"Screen looker!" he suspiciously leaned closer. "That's not fair!"

Spock, seeming confused, ignored his last remark.

"What's your name… sir?" Kirk asked him.

"The names Pitch." He leaned back against the couch. "This is your house, I'm guessing?"

Kirk nodded.

"Huh, well, we seriously need to get out of here, cause I was just fighting my nemesis, and I…"

"Yeah, so do we all! But we aren't going to get out of here by sitting here!" McCoy, also known as Bones, burst out in annoyance with the whole thing.

"Dr. McCoy is correct." Spock stood. "I will go speak with the Mayor."

"You do that." Pitch rolled his eyes. (Still unseen, as he was wearing his green helmet.) He stood as well and marched out of the house.

**…**

Legolas walked around the neighborhood curiously. He didn't know why he felt so led here, because now he wished anything to be back home and spending time with Aragorn. He sighed and approached a young woman who was sitting on a bench along the road. She was wearing almost primitive looking clothing. It was a brown dress with leggings and boots. It wasn't garbage though, and it seemed that she wasn't normally dressed so. He then decided to meet her.

"Hello." He walked up and bowed, presenting himself. "I am Legolas."

"Right." She looked up at him with an unpleasant expression.

"I am, as well, unhappy to be here." He seated himself next to her.

She smiled and huffed. "Well, I'm Leia."

"Beautiful name." He smiled back. "This land is very strange to me, is it to you as well?"

"I'll have to say, I've never seen houses like these before!" she looked around at the perfectly symmetrical neighborhood.

"Indeed." He examined them as well. "Which one is yours?"

"That one." She pointed to a house just down the street.

"It's right next to mine." He stated and pointed to his.

"Hmm." She tried to sound interested. "Oh, I can't believe this." She finally burst out her energy. "We _just_ won the rebellion and now, I don't even know what to think!"

"Do you think there are any residents that have been here longer than we have?" he asked, still calm. She didn't seem to hear him, so he stood and started walking around again. He walked into town, which didn't seem far at all, and into the small grocery store. Inside, he spotted a young man picking out some fruit and putting them in a basket. He hadn't seen the man before, so he wondered if he was an original resident.

"Excuse me," he walked up to him and enquired, "Do you live here?"

The young man turned and looked at him plainly. "Duh."

"For how long?" Legolas followed him as he started to walk away into a different food section.

"I have no idea." He retorted. Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"Is there no way out?"

"Apparently not." He sighed with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "But I'm still trying."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Kouji Minamoto." He stated and left Legolas curiously standing there. He shook his head and walked around some more in the grocery store. He was still trying to figure out how he got there, and how he was going to get back! He wondered if all the rest of the residents would have to fight their way out. It was probably the case, but perhaps not everyone knew _how_ to fight. He sighed and left the store, not buying anything to eat.

_(Kouji Minamoto: Digimon) _

**…**

Jed leaned quietly against the backside of the mayor's house. He was scooping out the land and their situation so he could figure out how to get out. There was only one way in and out of the mayor's house, which he had just found. Sadly, this wasn't quite what he wanted, but he figured he could do without. He spit out his used up cigar and wiped his face. Suddenly, as he peered around the corner, he saw the mayor leaving the house. He tipped his hat over his face and slowly followed.

The mayor seemed to be happy with himself as he whistled and skipped along the pathway. It didn't take him too long, since it was a small town, until he got to the Mayor's house, which was a beautiful mansion. He raised his eyebrows in amazement as the door was opened for the Mayor by a butler. He got a quick glance of the inside, and it almost looked bigger in there than it did on the outside (which was huge already). This was the key to the way out. Though they weren't seen, there were guards all around the mansion, and Jed knew it. The mayor obviously wasn't a prisoner here; he was the one holding everyone and bringing everyone there. He must have his own way out, and it wasn't through the gate. Maybe an underground tunnel, maybe something else supernatural. All he knew was that _he_ was going to find out.

"Where did you come from?" a voice behind him broke his train of thought. He wasn't startled, just curious. It was a woman's voice, and this almost got him excited. He turned around to see a woman in her twenties (probably) standing there with her arms crossed. She was wearing an elegant looking dress, which looked to him to be from a Western Country in Europe. He knew very little about them, but the woman looked very handsome to him, giving him curiosity. She was giving him a teasing look as If to make fun of his apparel, but he was used to people underestimating him. He'd soon prove his worth.

"Mexico." He crossed his arms. "Or Texas, you could say." He raised an eyebrow. "What about you?"

"My name is Elizabeth." She walked up to him and stopped about a yard away. "I'm from a British colony in the Caribbean Sea." She continued, almost as if she wasn't serious about where she came from.

"Interesting." He stared at her but didn't mention he knew there was more to the story. She didn't seem to him like a lady. She actually seemed to have more of the personality of a man. He was interested, but he's pay attention to that later. At the moment, he has his mind set on finishing his plan. "If you will excuse me," he tipped his hat at her and walked off coolly with his eyes squinting at the sun.

Elizabeth Swan watched him carefully as he strode off with determination. She tended to like the men with plans and without rules. She smiled and walked off over to her house.

**…**

**Character List**

So far…

_(Jed: Clint Eastwood)_

_(Princess Leia: STAR WARS)_

_(Legolas: Lord Of the rings)_

_(Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, Leonard McCoy, Pavol Checov: Star Treck, Original Series)_

_(Pitch: Halo)_

_(Kouji Minamoto: Digimon)_

_(Elizabeth Swan: Pirates of the Caribbean)_

_(The mayor: "stuck")_

_**Disclaimer:** I own none of them (except The mayor from "stuck")_


End file.
